


Two Pink Lines

by LynyrdLionheart



Series: The Heir to the Demon's Heir [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/pseuds/LynyrdLionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity tosses the test aside, picks up another one.  Because the first can’t be right.  It can’t.  But there it is, impossible to mistake, written once more on the second test. Two pink lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this little series. A what-if, where Felicity winds up pregnant that night in Nanda Parbat.

Two pink lines.

                Felicity tosses the test aside, picks up another one.  Because the first can’t be right.  It _can’t_.  But there it is, impossible to mistake, written once more on the second test.

                Two pink lines.

                She knows that five is overkill, but her life is such a mess, and this… this can’t be happening.  But written over and over, on five different tests, always the same result.

                _Two. Pink. Lines._

“Felicity?”

                She hears Thea open the door, but she can’t bring herself to respond to the question in the younger woman’s voice.  It was her, that had convinced Felicity to do the tests, even though she had said over and over that it was just stress.  With Oliver... _not Oliver_ , and Laurel a mess over Nyssa, and John a mess over Lyla being put in danger, she just figured it was stress.

                Five tests don’t lie, and now she stares blankly at Thea, whose inquisitive expression fades into sympathy.  She walks to the bed and sits next to Felicity, taking her hands in her own.

                “You’re not alone,” she assures her, and Felicity feels her breath catch, and suddenly it’s difficult to breathe.  She knows what Thea means, that she doesn’t have to do this alone.  That Felicity will have her and John and even Laurel.  She’ll have this whole support system that will love her and… her and…

                She can’t even say it.

                “I am,” Felicity gasps out, because she can have all the support in the world, but she won’t have _Oliver_ , and what the hell does she know about being a mother?  She thinks back to her own, how Donna would kiss cuts better and work double shifts, and it was never something she had really imagined for herself.  Not any time soon.

                Not without the man she loved there to do it with her.

                “I don’t… I can’t…”

                She stops talking, and the tears begin to fall.  Deep, heaving sobs – sobs for her, for Oliver, for the child that will never know its father, because he sacrificed his life to save his sister.  Thea gathers her into her arms and holds her close, and Felicity grasps onto her, holding as tight as she can.  The brunette is strong, just like her brother, and God, but Felicity wishes this could be something they could be _happy_ about.

                They _should_ be happy about it.

                “Shh,” Thea hums, stroking her hair as Felicity hiccups against her shoulder.  “It’s okay.  It’s going to be okay.  Ollie… Ollie isn’t here, but I am, and _you are not alone_.”

                Felicity hasn’t seen Thea look this fiece since she shot Oliver with an arrow to save John’s life, and her gaze reminds Felicity so much of Oliver’s, that she finds her breath slowing down, finds that she can calm herself, that she can maybe believe that this isn’t entirely a disaster.

                “You’re strong, Felicity,” Thea tells her, grasping her hands. When Felicity sniffs loudly, she breaks her hold to grab a tissue, and Felicity takes it thankfully, wiping her nose.  “You’re strong, and this baby is going to be so lucky to have you for a mother.”

                _If only it would have a father…_

But down that path lies more panic, and Felicity manages to push it away, to ground herself with the strength in Thea’s hands.  She squeezes them with her own and nods her head.

                “She’s going to be lucky to have you, too,” Felicity says to her, because now that she’s calming, she thinks it will be a girl.  With her father’s eyes and her mother’s brains, and the fierce spirit of the woman who is smiling at her, as she realizes that while this baby might be Felicity’s child, it’s going to be _her_ niece.  “The best aunt in the world.”

                “Yeah,” Thea agrees.  “Yeah.  I’m going to stay.”

                Felicity blinks for a moment in confusion at the sudden change, but then she remembers that Thea knows about Roy, that she must have been planning to join him and –

                “Thea, no,” she says, shaking her head.  “You need to be happy.  You need-”

                “- to be her for my niece.  I love Roy, Felicity.  And I probably always will.  But leaving you right now?  I won’t do that.  Not unless Ollie walks through the door, back to himself and I know that you and my niece will be safe.”

                There’s a pause at the end of her words, and they both tense slightly, as though hoping that maybe, just maybe, Thea’s words would come true, and Oliver would walk through the door.

                It’s a foolish dream, Felicity knows.  Because the door to the room stays closed, and it’s just the two of them.  Thea closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

                “We’re going to make it through this.  Your daughter is going to be happy and healthy, and I’ll tell her all about Ollie.  And you’ll tell her about Oliver.  Between the two of us, she’ll know every version of her father that matters.”

                Not this one, the dark one that would threaten his brother’s wife, that would kill Nyssa on Ra’s’ orders.  That Oliver will stay hidden from the child.  Al Sa Him will not be a name that haunts Felicity’s baby.  It won’t be a name that even exists for her.

                “Thank-you,” she whispers, squeezing Thea’s hands once more.

                “What are sisters for?” Thea replies, before she crinkles her nose and points at the tests still scattered around Felicity.  “But I’d really appreciate it if you got those off my bed.  And maybe washed it.”

                Felicity lets out a watery chuckle, and for the first time two pink lines doesn’t seem quite as impossible.


End file.
